Death Be Not Proud
by Ivoryyy
Summary: Gallagher series True-Bloodified! Sort of. You dont have to like the show to like this story. Cammie, Josh, and Zach are vampires, Commanders of Districts. Cammie's long lost feelings finally coming through with Zach, but out there, danger is lurking.
1. Chapter 1

Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. ~_Norman Cousins_

* * *

ḋεατh вε ṉøτ ρɾøυḋ- CHAPTER ONE

* * *

When she walked into the bar that was all anyone saw. Everyone's eyes turned to face her, all entranced by her appearance. No one that beautiful had walked in here, ever. Her face was pale but carefully made up. Her brown hair was down and almost didn't move. Her blue eyes were cold and lifeless.

She was a vampire.

Another walked in behind her. He had dark brown hair and had an almost superior look to him. They slid into a booth by the window. She crossed her legs and looked into his eyes as though they were having some sort of inner conversation.

With a deep breath I walked over to their table. "Hi, I'm Clara, what can I get you?" _A positive, B negative, O-_

She finally looked at me after a long pause. She looked almost irritated. "Clara, was it?" Her voice was as cold as the rest of her.

I nodded nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

Her lips twisted into a smirk, as though being called 'ma'am' was some sort of joke. "What blood type are you?"

My heart rate sped up and I knew she could hear it. "Uh, B negative."

She turned to the other with a grin. "Just how you like them."

He returned an equally cold grin. He leaned forward, looking into my eyes, and said. "Clara, when you finish your shift I want you to go home, turn on the TV and drink some wine. Now tell me, where do you live?"

His voice was all I could hear. It was like being sucked into a vacuum. My mind went blank; all I could see was his eyes. I recited my address also telling him when my shift ended, and he sent me away.

Cammie's POV

I turned from the girl, back to Josh. He watched her leave, but still didn't look at me. He picked up the menu, but I knew he wouldn't order. He never did. "Stop looking at me like that."

I lifted an eyebrow. "You shouldn't Entrance them in public." I said with an indifferent tone.

He finally looked into my eyes. "Do you care?"

I smirked. "No."

He looked back down at the menu. "Didn't think so. Besides, you should be glad, I got us a midnight snack."

I scrunched my face. "B negative isn't my favourite of types."

He put down the menu. "It is mine, and therefore we do things my way."

I didn't drop his gaze. I never did. It was like a game between us, challenging the other to look away, but neither of us did. "Your wish is my command." I said mockingly.

His eyes glinted for a second, the briefest blip of humanity, but then it was gone. Our kind didn't feel things the way humans did. We felt everything duller. Everything was less urgent. After all, we had eternity in front of us. "We have an appointment with the Beta of District 8." We were Commanders of District 4. I was the Beta. Josh was the Alpha. We also owned Hypnagogia, the vampire club on the outskirts of town.

"I was looking forward to a fun night." I responded.

"Once again, we do things my way." He said.

I folded my left arm over my stomach, and played with a fork with my free hand. I watched it as I bent it like it was made of plastic. "I'm bored."

"Go find a toy to play with." He advised.

I gave him a look. "I am not a dog, Josh."

"If you insist." He said, looking out the window.

I put the demolished fork down. "When do we meet this Beta?"

He looked at me, then pulled out his cellphone. Twenty-three seconds later the conversation was over. He stood, so did I. "Let's go."

* * *

After taking Clara back to her home, earlier than we'd expected if I might add, and snacking on her, we went to meet the Beta of District 8. We were meeting at a cemetery, by the grave of Johanna Westting 1962-1999. I leaned against the tombstone, stretching out my legs in front of me. He was late.

Then he was right in front of us. His appearance was similar to Josh's, except his eyes were green, like a cat's. His gaze trailed over me for a second and an approving smile formed on his face. He didn't introduce himself though.

"You're late." Josh said.

He smirked. "The reason for my tardiness is not of your concern. We have more important matters to discuss." He glanced over at me again. "Perhaps she should leave." He said it more as a statement, not a request.

I lifted my eyebrows and stood up straight. "I do not answer to you. Perhaps _you _should leave."

"Cameron." Josh scolded quietly. "Pardon my Beta, she is a bit… Uninhibited."

The Beta's gaze slid away from me. "Of course." He held out his hand to me. "Zachary Goode, by the way. You're Cameron Morgan. I've heard a lot about you."

I shook his hand once, then let it go. "Until tonight I had no idea you existed. Call me Cammie."

He smirked again. "You've got a feisty one."

Josh remained unruffled. He never showed emotion, not like this Beta. "Spend three centuries with her, you get used to it."

I grinned maliciously. "You lie, Joshua. You never know what to expect of me."

He cast me one amused look then looked back at Zachary. "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to what we're really here for."

"Kiara Jones." The Beta said. "She's been part of our kind for three thousand years, Alpha of District 2. She was murdered last night."

"Oooh, finally some fun." I said.

Zachary looked at me again with a smirk. Fun indeed.

* * *

**Ooooh, I'm actually liking this story =) I just watched an episode of True Blood and I had the inspiration to write this story. I was summoning my inner Eric/Pam. So, yeah =) I hope you liked it**

**Just a little BTW note, Hypnagogia is a state of mind between wake and sleep.**

**Review!**

**Is it worth updating (im still gonna update)? Do you like it so far?**

**Press that button... you know you want to...**


	2. AN: Please Read

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if you wanted this to be a chapter, but it's not. **

**I just wanted to say that I've... well, given up on this story, to put it shortly.**

**I'm not feeling it anymore and I had no real plan for it. It was just a one shot that didn't work out.**

**If anyone wants to continue it, feel free. Just tell me first okay?**

**Once again, sorry.**

**~Ivoryyy**


End file.
